More Than Friends
by Neostrawberriesweet
Summary: Well the story is about how Kagome comes back to feudal japan and finds inuyasha and kikiyou kissing and she tells him here feelings. sorry i'm not good at summaries -_-: but hey can you at least look at it it is my first fic and i've spent over 5 hour w


~*~*~*~Disclaimer~*~*~*~ i dont own inuyahsa or the song from 3lw _______________________________________________________________________  
  
This is my first fic so if it's not good don't blame me i've just started hope u enjoy it shows how i feel about this guy who doesn't think of me as more than a friend _______________________________________________________________________  
  
More Than Firends  
  
Kagome is hurrying to the well she's late she was supposed to be back in the feudal japan three  
  
and a half hours ago * damn Inuyasha's not going to be happy, but then again when is he ever  
  
happy? Oh yea when he's thinking about Kikiyou or when he's with her* she thought bitterly.  
  
* Oh kami I gotta hurry* she thought climbing into the well.  
  
~ Back in Feudal Japan~ * That wench was supposed to be here three hours ago if she's not here in five minutes I'm  
  
going to drag her back.* Of course Inuyasha was sulking { what he does bet of coures ^_^}  
  
waiting for Kagome by the well of course. But Inuyasha heard something behind him and with  
  
inhuman speed turned to see none other than Kikiyou { ok I don't know about n e one else but i  
  
HATE Kikiyou she's a b*tch and all my firends call me kikiyou i am nothing like her at all Evil  
  
aura surrounds me ne way back to the story}"Kikiyou"? "Inuyasha you should come with me  
  
now so we can spend the rest of eternity together." "Kikiyou I can't go with you my life is here  
  
now and I still have to look for the shards." " My life would also be here with you if you hadn't  
  
betrayed me Inuyasha!" "Kikiyou I never betrayed you it was Naraku who killed you I could  
  
betray you I care for you too much." " Oh Inuyasha." Not noticing that Kagome has been there  
  
the entire time Inuyasha and Kikiyou come together for a kiss. Kagome who is peeking over the  
  
side of the well pulls herself over the side of the well and starts running toward the village,  
  
Inuyasha finally noticing Kagome as she sprints by and he knows that she saw the whole thing  
  
so he goes after her, but Kikiyou holds him back " do you love her Inuyasha she is just a mere  
  
image of me why have her when you could have the real thing"? " I don't know but I have to  
  
make sure she's ok." He started running in the direction that he's een kagome dissaper to  
  
the scent of salt know in that she was crying *damn I always seem to find a way to make her  
  
cry don't I?* * Wait why do I care I love Kikiyou .... or do you* that little inner voice pesterd  
  
him, it seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Kagome was sitting in a clearing crying * I can't  
  
beleive that he was kissing her , but then again you knew that he didn't love you Kagome* " But  
  
why does it have to hurt so much." " I mean I thought that he might have some kind of feelings  
  
for me but i was just fooling myself oh kami." she started crying harder. "Kagome..." Inuyasha  
  
called unsure of what to say. she tensed up when she heard him. " What Inuyasha?" she said  
  
coldly. * shit I know she's pissed* " Uh are you ok"? she turned around and looked at him her  
  
eys showing so much hurt and pain " to tell you the truth Inuyasha i don't know but i have to go  
  
I just wanted to invite you to a talent show I am performing at but you'll probally want to spend  
  
time with Kikiyou but your still welcome to come and I'm sorry I was late and ruined your  
  
moment with Kikiyou the talent show is at 8:00" " I gotta go" at that last sentence her voice  
  
cracked and she ran back to the well so fast it would have mad an new world record. { I know  
  
that was corney but hey hang in there please} Inuyasha just stood there he felt so bad because  
  
he had hurt Kagome deeply and the look she had given him felt like daggers going thru his heart  
  
but he would make it up to her he was going to that talen show thing of hers and apologise.  
  
~ Present Day Japan ~ Kagome was in her room crying into her pillow * why? how could he do that to me? but in a  
  
way Kagome you knew this was going to happen you were just postponing the pain* getting up  
  
she said to herself. "Come on Kagome you have to be strong you have to get ready you have a  
  
show in an hour" she said wiping away her tears.  
  
~Tokyo City Music Hall~ { sorry i don't know anything about tokyo so i just made up the name -_-;} Kagome arrived at  
  
the hall a half hour early so she could practice and get used to the stage, so when Inuyasha  
  
arrived at the house he met Ms. Higurashi. " My Inuyasha what are you doing here Kagome  
  
isn't here." "Um I know she uh... invited me to this talent show and I don't know where it is."  
  
"Oh well then you'll need different cloths if you don't want to attract attention it's a good thing I  
  
went shopping for you after the last time you were here and I got u some colths and a bandana  
  
for your ears." after he finished changing he came out to see if he got everything right and once  
  
he passed her inspection they headed to the music hall and since it was so crowded they had to  
  
get seats near the back. Now Kagome was nervous this was the first time she had ever done  
  
anything like this and she had to go out there last. About one hour later Inuyasha was getting  
  
really impatient there were some good acts but most of them sucked he hoped that Kagome  
  
was comming out soon he was getting impatient, but no sooner did he think that than did the  
  
announcer come out. "Ladies and gentelmen Kagome Higurashi. Kagome came out and she  
  
said " Hello Ladies and gentlemen I would lkie to dedicate this song to a very dear friend of  
  
mine his name is Inuyasha even though I know he loves someone else and he didn't come here  
  
I just want him to know how I feel about him." " I love you Inuyasha." The music started and  
  
she started to sing.  
  
That's right............. That's right...............  
  
Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends I know that I'm dreaming cause your crazy about her Sometimes I wish all the time that you spend with her was with me insted I wish we could be more than friends  
  
Inuyasha's mind was spinning *did she just say she loves me and that she thinks that i don't  
  
love her because of Kikiyou* *Kagome I-I love you to, oh kami I love her* he just sat there  
  
watched her pour her heart out to him.  
  
It's time to let you know just how I feel about you baby (that's right) you drive me crazy (that's right) If she ever let you go then you know the deal Boy you would be mine Till the end of time  
  
(Chorus) It's the same dream Over and over I can see us walking and holding hands You and me Closer and closer If everything was different you'd be my man  
  
*kagome deserves so much more she can do better but she fell in love with me. I promise  
  
I'll always protect her and love her with all my heart*  
  
Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends I know that I'm dreaming cause your crazy about her Sometimes I wish all the time that you spend with her was with me instead I wish we could be more than friends  
  
By now the words that she was singing was getting to her and images of Inuyasha and Kikiyou  
  
kissing she started to cry but that didn't stop her from singing even if Inuyasha wasn't here she  
  
was just happy to get it off her chest.  
  
Waking up to the morning to I think of you and how I wish I were that special girl in her place (that's right) Every time you see me with a smile on my face I just can't help but wish for the day  
  
It's the same dream Over and over I can see us walking and holding hands You and me Closer and closer If everything was different you'd be my man  
  
Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends I know that I'm dreaming cause your crazy about her Sometimes I wish all the time that You spend with her was with me insted I wish we could be more than friends  
  
More than friends (more than friends) More than friends (more than friends) More than friends  
  
That's right........ That's right..........  
  
Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends I know that I'm dreaming cause your crazy about her Sometimes I wish all the time that You spend with her was with me instead I wish that we could be more than friends  
  
The music ended and she was happy and yet she was sad to she said thank you and the crowd  
  
went wild she walked off stage she just needed a good cry. She was walking back to her  
  
dressing room when she bumped into someone, just as she was about to topple over two strong  
  
arms caught her around the waist, "Uh thanks" but the arms didn't let go of her "hey let me go"  
  
then she looked into a pair of peircing golden eyes that seemed to search her soul "Inuyasha"?  
  
"What are you doing here"? she could feel her heartbeat quicken just being so close to him and  
  
she had a faint shade of red staining her cheeks. "I came because I wanted to see you." "Oh."  
  
"Kagome..." "yea" " did you mean what you said up there about loveing me and what you said  
  
in the song"? * Oh kami should I tell him, well you told everyone else and he heard what you  
  
said so just tell him.* "Yes Inuyasha I ment every word, but just tell me now how much you  
  
love Kikiyou and how i can never compare to her and amke me feel like shit now while I'm  
  
ready." * Do I really treat her like that I'm sucha blind fool* "Kagome I don't love Kikiyou  
  
I love... I love you with all my heart." he said she looked him in the eyes making sure that  
  
what he said was true, when she saw the love reflected there she broke down crying "Oh  
  
Inuyasha I thought you hated me and then when I saw you and Kikiyou kissing it hurt so  
  
much and....and *sob* "shh I don't love Kikiyou I did once but she's dead and cold  
  
and she's not the same person." You I love you because you make me happy and your  
  
kind and sweet and I practically go crazy when your not near me." I'll always be with you  
  
Kagome and I'll always protect you no matter what." I'd rather die than let you get hurt your  
  
my everything without you there's no me." They were both oblivious to the crowd of people  
  
staring by now girls started to cry becase it was so sweet and guys were grumbling saying now  
  
their girlfriends would expect them to say all those things. But Kagome was shocked she looked  
  
up at Inuyasha who'd just practically poured himself out to her and shown so much feeling and  
  
she knew that what he said was true all of it and she just enjoyed the feeling of knowing that  
  
loved her. * My god he's so perfect I'll love him till the day i die* *sigh* "I love you Inuyasha  
  
with all my heart and soul" Then there was a loud applause and the finaly snaped out of it to see  
  
a large group of people clapping, they both turned beet red and looked at each other " Um  
  
Inuyasha can we go somewhere private"? But too late he was already on his way to the shrine  
  
when they got there they went to the well house and jumped in they went to the God tree an he  
  
jumped on his favorit branch and then they looked deep into each others eyes and shared a  
  
passionate kiss and the snuggled up and they went to sleep both happy and content in each  
  
others arms. _______________________________________________________________________ The end , fin done finally I did this when I was on a caffine high it took my like five hours it's now 4:00 am so i better get some good reviews thanx for reading 


End file.
